In the automotive industry, brake-by-wire technology is the ability to control brakes through electrical means. Such technology is designed to replace conventional components such as pumps, hoses, fluids, belts and vacuum servos and master cylinders with electronic sensors and actuators. The automotive brake-by-wire market is striving to add load sensors directly into a brake caliper assembly, which represents a significant challenge to fit a reliable connection without impacting other internal brake components.